


Handkerchief

by Bass_Line



Series: Deer And Wolf [1]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Even after playing the demo many times I still suck at analysing characters, Penelope really doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: There was always something to learn from everyone, even in the form of surprises.
Series: Deer And Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568932
Kudos: 4





	Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and it's kind of a test run to see if I've went in depth to the characters or if I'm just scraping the surface. 
> 
> (Also, I have no idea if there's really a pairing between the two main characters of this story since it's just... well, a mess.)

"I didn't expect to see you here." Penelope nearly jumped, an unladylike action that she managed to suppress. Standing behind her was the Revaire princess, a curious smile on her fair features as she took a step closer towards Penelope. "Skulking in the servants' quarters? How positively shocking your highness."

"I-I…" Penelope was at a loss for words, how was she supposed to get herself out of her predicament? Sure, she could tell the truth and admit that she simply wished to return a handkerchief that one of her maids dropped in her chambers… but knowing Gisette, the truth would most likely be weaved into scandalous lies. Besides, she was too scared to even greet Gisette. "I… I could say the same for you…?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I followed you?" Gisette replied with such candour that gave Penelope the sinking worry that the Revaire princess was planning to set her up. Her brother had warned her to limit her contact with Gisette to formal events, briefly hinting that she wasn't pleasant company for Penelope. "Such a face you're making!"

"I-I'm flattered that you were seeking for my company…?" Penelope had to play along, as much as she was inept at it. Despite her best efforts, Gisette was aware that Penelope was scared stiff. She took another step forward, a wolfish smile now dancing on her lips. _'W-What should I do? I don't think it's wise to be in Princess Gisette's company for long…'_

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Was Gisette flirting with her? Even if she was, what motive did she have to flirt with her? If it was to seek an alliance with Lisle, Penelope was sure that this was a horrible way to go about it and Gisette wasn't stupid at all. So why? "... Would you believe me if I admit that I'm… _interested_ in learning more about you?"

"Um…" No, Penelope thought to herself. No way could she believe that Gisette was truly interested in knowing her. Unless it was to use Penelope's weaknesses to her advantage, but she was pretty sure that everyone at the summit knew about her weaknesses. Gisette noticed the way the Wellin princess cautiously cast glances between her and the floor, quickly realising that Penelope didn't trust her the slightest.

 _'I don't blame her, I'm only trying to gather information about Wellin's military might after all… though I should've chosen someone that isn't so distracting.'_ Gisette wryly smiled, it was a shame that they were polar opposites. Perhaps if Penelope was more… _flexible_ in her ethics, they could get along relatively well. "Has anyone composed poems about your eyes?"

"I-I hardly think that this is an appropriate topic…!" Penelope managed to fumble out, Gisette was really getting to her and the latter knew it. Penelope could've sworn that there was a twinkle of amusement in the Revaire princess's eyes as she continued her (uncomfortable) flirting. Before she could attempt to further dissuade Gisette from whatever she planned on doing, footsteps were heard outside the room they were in. In an instant, she was slammed into a closet with Gisette pressed against her. _'T-This isn't good. I'm trapped with Princess Gisette with me… oh no, what if people got the wrong idea?! Oh dear, I don't want to ruin her reputation… even if she's not really a nice person… her perfume smells nice...'_

 _'Why did I decide to drag her into this enclosed space?'_ Gisette thought to herself as she contemplated her options. It was either she left Penelope outside and risk getting told on, or they both hid in the same space. Getting caught wasn't an option, especially with the rebels starting to get more aggressive in their methods. For all she knew, said rebels could be amongst the servants. "Your highness, are you quite alright?"

"Y-Yes…" If Penelope was scared stiff just by Gisette's mere presence, then she was practically petrified by the latter's honeyed concerns. They were barely centimetres apart, her pale pink eyes trying to look everywhere but Gisette's purple-blue ones. Now that they were trapped in a closet together thanks to the possibility of servants finding nobles loitering in their quarters, Penelope had the chance to get a good look at Gisette. She certainly lived up to the description of being made of moonlight, Penelope couldn't deny how attractive Gisette was. _'The servants should be gone by now… so why isn't she leaving? … Why am I not doing anything either?'_

"I must confess, you're much more attractive than my first observation of you." Penelope wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment but one thing was for certain, this meant that Gisette had been paying attention to whatever she had done so far at the summit. Gisette's words were barely more than a whisper, her purple-blue eyes cast downwards. "... And your bosom is much softer than it looks. Why, if I was a kitten, I wouldn't dream of sleeping anywhere else."

"M-My…?!" Penelope's face practically combusted, leaving behind a heavy blush. Her eyes followed to where Gisette's attention was, and realised that all this time, the Revaire princess's left hand was resting on Penelope's ample bosom. "Y-Y-Your highness! I-I don't think this is anywhere near appropriate!"

"Hmm. I suppose that's true, nothing screams improper than a tryst in the servants' quarters." Gisette allowed herself a soft and genuine chuckle, the sound resembling soft chimes from a Jiyel wind chime on a breezy day. Her hand squeezed the soft mound gently, with Penelope biting her lower lip to prevent herself from making sounds that she might regret. "Your expression is adorable, I only wish that I have a mirror on hand to show you just how delightful your expression is right now."

"Y-Your highness…" Penelope desperately wanted to be out of the closet, her discomfort was increasing at an incredible rate and the last thing she wanted to do was to cry in front of Gisette. Sighing, Gisette removed her hand from her bosom. "I-I… thank you."

"Teasing you is much more fun when both of us enjoy it." Penelope had no idea how that made sense, but at least they had a semblance of distance between each other. She wished that they had more things in common, though Penelope wondered if that would even be a good thing. For a brief moment, there was nothing but silence between them. Afterwards, the closet opened and Gisette stepped out as though she hadn't attempted to flirt with the Wellin princess. Penelope followed, her face a mix of confusion, relief and disappointment. "A breath of fresh air seems to be what you need Penelope."

"T-Thank you?" Penelope's mind was racing, why did Gisette suddenly drop all formalities? What exactly was her aim in following her? As much as she knew that she should immediately leave and never look back, something about the pale woman convinced her to stay. "I-I… It was lovely talking to you."

"Indeed, it was much more… pleasurable than I have expected." Gisette smiled charmingly, taking Penelope's left hand. The Wellin princess assumed that Gisette was about to kiss her hand, which was technically proper if it was from a male noble. Still, at least there were no disastrous repercussions… until the Revaire princess bit Penelope's left ring finger. Hard. "A reminder of our _delightful_ tête-à-tête."

"Wait…!" Penelope called out, but Gisette left the room, leaving no trace that she was even present to begin with. She wanted to chase after the Revaire princess, but not only would that attract attention, she would've failed to return the handkerchief which was her sole purpose in sneaking into the servants' quarters. Penelope had managed to track the maid down, who immediately burst into tears and sputtered something about how it was from her late mother. The princess gently calmed the maid down, offering a listening ear should the maid had anything she wanted to get off her chest. _'What happened to biting me only if I wanted it...?'_

"Pen, there you are." The princess nearly jumped, once again her upbringing keeping her unladylike thoughts in check. She didn't expect her brother to be in the servants' quarters, though she did tell him where she would be. "Have you returned the handkerchief yet?"

"Yes, I'm glad I did." Penelope replied, a tad too politely for Lisle's taste. He didn't make any mention of it though, he knew that his sister was more capable than anyone, including herself, thought. What sparked his attention was a red mark on Penelope's left ring finger, resembling a pink ring.

"Pen, what happened to your finger?" Penelope could feel herself turning pale, of all the days to not wear her evening gloves, it had to be one when Gisette decided to leave a reminder of their unusual interaction. Painful, but definitely a reminder that would prove hard for Penelope to forget. "... Penelope?"

"What do you mean?" The princess asked, trying her best to remain as calm as possible. Gisette made it look _way_ too easy. Lisle took another look at the finger, and it was becoming increasingly clear that it was bitten by a human. Penelope knew what Lisle was referring to, but she didn't know how to explain that Gisette had bitten her without causing a war between Wellin and Revaire. Unless that was her intention, then Gisette had nearly succeeded. "Lisle, would it be alright if I invited Princess Gisette for tea?"

"Princess… you mean the one from Revaire?" The prince was positively shocked, why did Penelope suddenly wish to invite Gisette for tea when she had been so scared of the Revaire princess? Penelope nodded, even though she was still scared of Gisette, she admired the way she remained composed despite being forced into a… _compromising_ situation. Plus she wanted to ask about the perfume, she got the feeling that it was made from one of the flowers found back in Wellin. "... If that's what you wish, then I suppose you should send out the invitation as quickly as possible."

"Oh yes, I should!" Penelope agreed, immediately running back to her chambers while leaving Lisle behind. He frowned, he had heard a noble from Corval saying that he had seen Gisette entering the servants' quarters which prompted him to investigate… Lisle sighed, hoping that his beloved sister wouldn't get herself caught in the messy web of politics more than she needed to.

 _'... Weren't there rumours that she holds desire for both sexes? Don't tell me… no, Pen isn't her type. She can't be, besides Princess Gisette doesn't seem like the type to marry for love…'_ Lisle shook his head, clearing the worrying thought in his head as he left the servants' quarters. Still, the worry stuck with him. _'I should keep an eye on her should she accept Pen's invitation to tea…'_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I intended for Gisette to kiss Penelope as a way to mess with the poor princess, decided to scrap it.


End file.
